Westbridge (Region)
Westbridge (Region) is a region south of Thedas, north of the Riverlands, and striding along the neck of the Rhine, and Baserbus Rivers. The Westbridge (Region) has had a long history of conflict with Thedas, while its relationship with the Riverlands has been relatively peaceful since the wars of the corupt houses of Westbridge. The region of Westbridge is very heavily populated, with a density that mirrors the Riverlands to the south, and the major population centers are the immense population of the namesake capital of Westbridge, the large city of Montfort, and Heathfall. Geography Kingdoms of Westbridge Kingdom of Lucerne Main Article : Kingdom of Lucerne The Kingdom of Lucerne is a large human kingdom that extends south from the Mountains of Lucerne, and has come to dominte the Valley of Lucerne of which is a region that even the legendary Empire of Numeron came to find to be to difficult a land to tame. The Kingdom is ruled by an hereditary family called the Lovie Family, of whome travelled southward towards the Valley of Lucerne during the days of the Great Migration. House Lovie has ruled through the use of a feudalistic system where they have placed for the most part loyal and powerful houses in positions of power over the towns while they themselves hold the control of the central town of Lucerne. The next level of power beneath the power of the Kingship is the role of the Arch Lords of whom dominate specific areas of the Kingdom of Lucerne. These Arch Lords rule over the most powerful of the houses of Lucerne, and are the most influencial members of the Kingdom of Lucerne's goverment outside of the King himself. The Kingdom of Lucerne is a major producer of raw materials for trade, and it is this export based economy that has defined them for much of their history. They are rich in nearly every kind of metal, and natural resources due to the excistence and domination they hold over the very rich veins of the Mountains of Lucerne. The Kingdom of Lucerne is dominated by Germans throughout seventy percent of the lands, but in the other areas it has a sizeable proportion of Italians. The Kingdom from the foundation of the land was overcome by the Italians, and the Atlantians but following the collapse of the Empire of Numeron the Atlantians retreated eastward into the lands of Gondor. The Italians would become slowly pushed out as the Vandals, and other Germanic Tribes slowly pushed into the Valley of Lucerne. The Gemans are mainly adopting of the Vandals and this is the highest proportion of Vandals that live in any area of Europe outside of Norway and other smaller kingdoms of northern Westbridge. The Kingdom of Lucerne is the largest and most centralized kingdom in Europe, and the Earth that worships Dragonoph. In Northern Lucerne stands the center of the religion in the form of Hrothgar, and the priests of the Dragonoph religion are in their vast majority born and raised in Lucerne giving them a Lucernian centralization that most other religions have elsewhere. The Kingdom of Lucerne following the disagreement with The Empire has begin pushing Dragonoph externally, and this has led to a bush war in Dresdan of which is more then likely the sign of further conflicts to come due to Lucerne's new open pro-Dragonoph position under William Lovie III. Founded following the Human Dwarf victory at the end of the Driving Tide, the Kingdom of Lucerne has founded a relatively large Kingdom in the Lucernian valley of Central Europe. Usually the Kingdom of Lucerne is relatively peacefull on the homefront but their stability has been threatened by the madness of two of the Lovie Kings in the form of John Lovie, who killed the heir to the throne then turned to the service of Sauron. And to the madness of Bill Lovie who lost his mind following the destruction of the Human army during the Battle of Lyons, and was only ousted after a determine campaign by his son the current King William Lovie III. Most recently the Kingdom of Lucerne has engaged in a brutal campaign for survival in their south after King Bill Lovie set a trap for the city of Tree Hill and brought in Orcs in secret of whome nearly wiped the city out. After eight years of siege the city was primed to fall but the efforts of William Lovie III. during The Journey resulted in the saving of Tree Hill, and following his rise to King the city has begun to regrow. Under William Lovie III. the Kingdom has underwent massive expansion in all directions. The first of the expansions was when William Lovie was able to threaten and intimidate those holdouts in The Riverlands into surrendering to the power of House Tully which would lead to the entire region of The Riverlands joining with the Kingdom of Lucerne. A massive invasion of Westbridge would be launched following this which would lead to the massive land growth of Lucerne once again when they took control of the vast lands of Westbridge and the massive city of Westbridge itself. Following the massive growth the Kingdom of Bolten would launch a large scale invasion of the allied Lucernian state of the Divine Lands of which led to the fall of Juetenburg and the event known as the Siege of Koenisburg. After retreating from Koenisburg the forces of Bolten were massacred at Green River, the massive city of Karhold would come under siege, Juetenburg was retaken and the Lannisters entered the Dreadfort area. Category:Region Category:Region in Europe